A Ninja Story
by Twigsss
Summary: Sasuke is feeling a little down, its near Valentine's day and he has no one to share it with. But wait.. yes he does? Who is it? SasNar


Here's a new short fiction I decided to write cause I was bored. Indeed it's a one-shot x3 . Its Naruto3 I love itt x. I really hope you like it, I worked hard on it so yeah . I do not own Naruto characters none D. read chapter

**A _Ninja_ Story **

**By Demdova**

XXX

"..."

He remained calm. Only the twitching of his left eyebrow was distracting him. His pencil was poised, sharpened and ready for action. He was sheerly clueless and had no idea why in hell he was here.

"Alright everyone. This is probably one of the most hardest test you will ever right in all of your high school careers. The grade 10 literacy test." The voice was dark, almost cold even when it emitted that bone-chilling remark. A test you say? Ninjas don't write tests! THEY FIGHT!

"Sasuke. Front desk please!"

Sasuke blinked twice. Then sheepishly scratched his head wondering what he did wrong now? Sluggishly he approached the large oak desk situated at the front of the class. "Mhm. Yes Mr. Clevan? What is it now!" Sasuke smirked.

"Pull up your parents, Sasuke. Your not a thug, you're a student." Mr. Claven pointed unnoticeably.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, he undid his belt slightly and tugged his pants up to this waistline. Honestly. Who these days wears there pants on to there bellybutton. "Anyways. As I was saying. You have a call waiting down at the office for you, or more or less a person is here to see you. You may go on one condition! You rush right back and finish."

"Okay.."

Receiving orders was hard for a young boy like Sasuke. He was 16. Very attractive. Sexy. Oh yes very sexy. The ladies adored him. Unfortunately, he didn't adore them. On the other hand he was brilliant too! He was the perfect man. YES! The perfect man. Anywho.. he wondered who this mysterious, random visitor could be? Perhaps his mother, no.. the teacher would've known. THEN WHO THE FUCK IS IT!

Slowly but surely Sasuke managed to reach the principal's office in one piece. His school was small, yet it felt like it was a lot bigger than it seemed. Hmm.. Stupid glass.. Why couldn't it be see-through!

"Sasuke!"A chirpy, familiar voice rang.

"Naruto? Is that you. What the hell are you going here!" Sasuke asked surprised, banging his fists on the glass.

Naruto pressed his face against the window. "Teehee! I see you."Naruto winked, and drew a heart on the window. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He helped Naruto exit the office for it was very big as well and they hugged to say 'hi'. "So what's up?" The dark-haired teen wondered.

"Oh. I was hoping that we could spend some time together. Since I dropped out of school I've had nothing to do lately, and seeing you has been the best thing like ever!" Naruto grinned, patting Sasuke on the back.

"Hn. Well im in school? Ahh what the heck, why not? Got any place in mind you wanna go?" He replied questionably.

"Hehe. Yes I do. Follow." Doing a quick waving motion with his hands, Naruto stepped backwards roughly and almost tripped a couple times out of the school.

Being a new tourist in a town he had just entered was kinda awkward for Naruto. Sasuke kept asking where the hell they were going and even Naruto had forgotten until he had found his 'trail marker'. "You had to leave a clue so you could find some dumb spot? OMG! Your so weak XD!" Sasuke pointed to a piece of orange rags hanging from a tree branch.

Naruto shook his head in denial. " NUN-UH! I did not need no trail marker. It aien't mine!"He blushed slightly when Sasuke also pointed out some of his clothes were torn. " Oh humm.. FINE! Well if we keep talking we won't get to our special- I mean where we wanna go!"

New york was a grand city through Naruto's eyes. He was astounded at every little detail that flashed through his mind. When a bird chirped...he smiled. When a dog barked... he grinned. AND! When a truck went by.. oh yes he did smile. "Why are you such an idiot?" Sasuke brought up. "I mean everytime you see something you havn't seen, you smile! ITS DRIVING ME UP THE FUCKING WALL!"

Naruto pouted. "HEY! I don't need any crap from you. We're through!" Naruto tried not to smile, but he couldn't. " Aww I can't say no to you.. :D."

Sasuke skimmed through the back of his hair. "Ohh I know. I know."

"Here we are! I hope you like it.. I spent all day trying to make it perfect for you-I mean.. It only took me.."

"I understand. So what is it?"

"Viola!"

Naruto pulled back a bush that was blocking the view to reveal a picnic basket with candles. Looking back at Naruto, he was doing the eyebrow thing. If you don't know what this is let me demonstrate of tell you. Its where Naruto vibrated his eyebrows up and down to annoy him. He did this often. Not surprised? I thought so too.

"What is the point of this? I told you! No picnics. Just because.. Well.. You know! Ever since I was dating Kiomi and we broke up its been different between us. A lot different!"

"How so?"

"I did like us being best friends. But now. We're more than that." Sasuke smiled, and threw back Naruto's hair a bit. "Take out your bandana, it makes you look a lot better."

"Mmkay." Naruto nodded in agreement. Instead of removing the bandana himself, Sasuke did it for him. In doing so lit off a thousand fireworks inside Naruto's eyes. Just looking past of what used to be. It scared him a little to know they might go back to being just friends.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes. What is it Naruto? DO I have something on my face again. I swear if lee keeps- "

"Would you ever hurt me?"

He jerked his head back. Staring into Naruto's eyes a second made Sasuke wonder. "NO! Why would you ever say something like that! Are you drinking milk after 7 again? I told you not to!"

Naruto sighed, sitting cross-legged.. He edged closer to Sasuke. "I mean... would you ever stop liking me! We've been like this for 4 months and I've really enjoyed it. Being **just** friends isn't the way I want it."

"Me either. Before we ever talked about this, I was beginning to feel replaced. I saw you gauging over lee the other day it made me so jealous! Like? What we have could be just thrown out the window." He wiped a rolling tear from his eye.

"There, there. To make you feel better I wrote you a poem D. I made it myself, and NO I did not copyright... again."Naruto dug into his pocket and shoved a piece of paper into Sasuke's hand.

"For me? Okay. Ill read aloud. Let see:

_To Sasuke, my sasuke. _

_From the day I met you_

_Til the end of time.. Oh be mine_

_I knew it would never happen_

_Us being friends and all._

_We're both guys_

_Its no surprise_

_We ended up this way_

_With you being this way too_

_Find someway to fight it_

_You are mine, oh yes you are_

_No matter what the others say_

_Lets runaway and hide.. If they do_

_Your eyes sparkle when I look at you_

_But I wonder?_

_DO mine sparkle when you look at me. _

_Oh sometimes I wonder. _

_Happy valentine's day Sasuke_

_For it's a day I shall most cherish." _Sasuke gulped. "Yes."

Naruto sighed. "Yes what?"

"To answer your question in the poem! Your eyes do sparkle when I look at you. Its just I don't like telling you these things. Sometimes. And just to let you know. Valentine's day isn't until tomorrow. But Ill accept it either way."

Naruto coughed. "Ahem. Don't you have something for me?"

This made Sasuke laugh. "Oh.. Fine.. You can't wait til tomorrow can you?

"NO!"

"Fine. Here!' He thrust a box into his hands. "Happy valentine's day."

"Oooooooooooooo!"Naruto smiled, unwrapping his present in sheer delight. "What's this? A locket!"

Without hesitation Naruto tried several times to open it up, but failed. Seeing all these failures made Sasuke almost want to cry with complete rage. "GAH! LET ME DO IT!" Ripping some of his front bangs made Naruto jump back.

"There. It's a locket with my picture inside, so you can never forget me ."

More tears on this day only made the people in the park wonder why two guys were sitting in the park, giving each other gifts by a candle lit lunch --U. Although they both did love each other. This day was not Valentine's day, therefore... they did the only sensible thing two non-straight men did on the day before valentine's day. They leaned against each other, and watched the sun go down.

"Hey sasuke?"

"Yeah.."

"I love you."

Sasuke blinked and leaned over to stroke Naruto's hair. "I do too."

"Ahem."

"I mean I love you too."

XXX

Awwwwwwwww. So kawaii 3 I thought it was cute. Anyone like it:D


End file.
